Shinsuke Nishikawa
Shinsuke Nishikawa (西川 信介, Nishikawa Shinsuke), named Kinji Nishikawa (西川 欣二, Nishikawa Kinji) in the anime, is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying during the first one he participated in. Appearance Shinsuke is an thuggish looking slim and thin 29 year old of average height and blond hair. He wears average clothes consisting of shirts and jackets, in the anime he is also seen wearing a construction site jumpsuit and helmet. He also wears the Gantz suit on the cover of Road Disappearance. Background In the anime he was a motor bike gang member during the night and a construction site worker during the day, in the manga he is just a thuggish motor biker who bullies random people for the fun of it. He then along with three other members of the Zoku Biker Gang get into a fight with a much bigger Rival Biker Gang who kill the four of them making them end up in the Tokyo room. Personality Both in the anime and manga he comes across as a brutish arrogant bully. He is very rude and cares very little about what other people think or do. He is shown to be a follower and not a leader eager to impress his peers. Both in the manga and anime he makes fun of the others and laughs alot. He is also very confident in his own physical fitness as seen when he outruns Ryota. In addition to this, he refuses to put on his suit. Overall he is cruel, uncaring and selfish. Plot Tanaka Alien Mission Arc He is first seen with the rest of the Zoku Biker Gang riding noisily through the streets, they then stop at a convenience store and there they bully a father and his son by forcing the son to take down his fathers pants and underpants after beating the shit out of him. They laugh about it and go home. There he is called up by Haruya Numata to meet some hot girl. Then when all four of them are together a Rival Biker Gang shows up showing them it was all a set up they then get beaten up, killed and sent to the Tokyo room. He wonders if they are in a hospital after Tetsuo then demands to know what is going on. Kato then explains what is going on regardless of Nishi's anger. He just laughs about it, not taking it seriously at all. He then looks at the Black sphere wondering if it is a TV show. They then check out the suit and weapons. He then laughs when Tetsuo puts on the suit after Kei Kurono tried to steal it. Kosuke Nakajima then shoots an x-rifle at Nishi two times, but nothing happens. Nishi however retaliates with his x-gun blowing up Kosuke's head, he then warns them that any person who shoots him dies. Before asking Gantz to send him out first. He then gets send outside near the Shopping Tanaka Alien and remarks it looks nothing like an alien. After Nishi shoots one of the Tanaka Alien Hatchlings it starts fighting him, as Nishi calls out for help, he just laughs at him. As Kato goes to save Nishi he and the other new hunters try to leave the game area, seeing Ryota Sugimoto taking the lead he shows off that he is faster then the little kid which surprises Haruya, however right after he runs past Ryota his heads gets blown off due to the bomb inside of it and leaving the game area. Anime/Manga Differences *In the anime he and Haruya leave the others and try to use a cellphone before his head is blown up. Abilities & Skills Shinsuke shows little fighting skill or ability, he just charges in, punching and kicking without any thought behind he is also seen generally avoiding physical confrontation feeling only secure to do so when he has other people with him to back him up. During the mission he is on he does nothing, choosing instead to try and leave the game which kills him. He is physically fit outrunning Ryota and the rest, nor is he a great thinker, having no care about the consequences of his actions, he also shows no other real skills and abilities in the manga. Gallery KinjiManga.jpg|Shinsuke as seen in the manga Kinjianime.jpg|Shinsuke as seen in the anime KinjiSuit.png|Shinsuke in suit as seen on the cover of chapter 30 Kinji.jpg Quotes *(After arriving in the gantz room)"Is this a hospital they did beat us pretty bad." *(While looking at the black sphere)'' "So it is a tv show then."'' *(Commenting on Tetsuo wearing the suit)'' "This is so dumb."'' *(While being transported outside)'' "Whoa! Holy crap! What the fuck was that."'' *(After Kishimoto begs for their help)"You two getting mad rutty?" *(While running after Ryota)"Little fucker's energetic." *(Right before being killed) "hehehehe" Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Deceased characters